1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wall hanging devices and more particularly pertains to an adjustable wall hanger for adjustably suspending an object from a wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wall hanging devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, wall hanging devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While the prior art wall hanging devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the prior art does not disclose an adjustable wall hanger for adjustably suspending an object from a wall which includes a wall bracket securable to a wall surface, an adjustable bracket slidably positioned through the wall bracket and including a depending hook for suspending an object therefrom, and a securing fastener directed through the adjustable bracket which can be rotatably advanced to lock the adjustable bracket in a desired position relative to the wall bracket.
In these respects, the adjustable wall hanger according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of adjustably suspending an object from a wall.